Quand la philosophie du bonheur investit la Varia
by Death silence
Summary: Squalo reçoit un étrange cadeau de la part de Luss... Shishi
1. Enfin, surtout Squalo !

**Disclaimer :** Et bien non, Squ-sama et Xan-chou sont toujours et éternellement à notre dieu adorée, Amano-sama. En revanche, cette idée étrange est bien de moi~

* * *

**...Enfin, surtout Squalo !**

Le jour de son anniversaire, Superbi Squalo reçut divers cadeaux des membres de la Varia. Cependant, aucun ne l'énervât et ne l'intrigua autant que le cadeau de Lussuria. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lui donner devant les autres, il l'avait donc simplement posé sur le lit du squale, qui avait été fortement intrigué par le paquet. Il failli cependant le jeter quand il découvrit que ce n'était pas moins qu'un livre, livre qui s'intitulait "La philosophie du bonheur – Ou comment être plus calme, plus équilibré et donc plus heureux jour après jour." Cette sale pédale se moquait de lui, pas moyen qu'il lise un livre portant sur ça ! Pourtant, bien malgré lui, le squale ouvrit le livre et tombât sur la pensée intitulée "Déclaration". Il lut à voix basse : "Faire un effort quotidien pour celui ou celle qu'on aime est comme une déclaration d'amour sans cesse renouvelée."

Squalo rit en lisant cela. Mais bien sur, comme s'il allait faire ça pour Xanxus ! Déjà que ce dernier n'était même pas au courant de l'amour qu'il lui portait, il n'allait sûrement pas dire à son tyrannique de boss ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ! Il soupira, ce disant que Lussuria avait vraiment des idées de merde pour ses cadeaux.


	2. Léger ?

**Note :** Cette fiction a des chapitres très court, c'est normal~ Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même~

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, Squalo essayait d'appliquer les conseils de son petit livre de la philosophie du bonheur. Parfois il arrivait à être un peu plus serein, parfois il échouait lamentablement. Ce matin, le squale avait ouvert le livre un peu au hasard et était tombé sur la pensée intitulée "Léger, léger…". Il la lut trois fois afin d'être sur de la retenir et s'en fut au salon afin de regarder pendant quelques minutes la télévision. Tout se passait bien, il était calme et à peu près "léger". Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Belphegor arrive. Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à une bagarre entre les deux assassins, Bel tirant incessamment sur les beaux cheveux de Squ. Alors que ce dernier s'égosillait sur la fragilité de ses cheveux, Xanxus arriva et sourit à la vue de son requin en train de crier. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il aimait plus que tout entendre son amant crier. Pour une raison inconnue de sa conscience, ça le détendait. Squalo, lui, n'était plus du tout "léger" !

« Imaginer que l'on est calme, léger, insouciant, tel un oiseau planant dans un ciel d'été ? VOI, mais ses cons qui ont rédigés ça vivent pas avec Bel ! »


	3. Repas de famille

**Disclaimer :** Squalo n'est toujours pas à moi, sinon il ne ferait que baiser non stop avec Xanxus ! *o* Et le Kyuudaime ne m'appartient pas non plus, sinon j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il clamse en voyant Xan faire passionnément l'amour à Squ' !

**Note :** Ce chapitre est plus long ! Content ? xD Mais les raisons de cette longueur ne me paraissent pas joyeuses : je suis en pleine révision du bac et cela fait deux jours que je suis en plein travail sur mon dossier d'Histoire des Arts ! Donc, tristounette je suis~

* * *

Après l'échec cuisant de la dernière fois, Squalo s'était contenté de lire les pensées, il ne les appliquait plus. Cependant, en ce beau jour de fin avril, Squalo lut une pensée qui lui parla ! Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, hein… Cette charmante pensée s'intitulait "En retrait" et exprimait à merveille ce que le squale ne faisait jamais, à savoir : "Lors d'une discussion animée ou d'un conflit, mieux vaut rester en retrait plutôt que de s'énerver et de polémiquer. On peut regretter une colère passagère, mais rarement une maîtrise de soi." Après avoir médité le pour et le contre, Squalo décida de se remettre à la philosophie du bonheur, bien que jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui en ait pas vraiment apporté !

Le lendemain avait lieu un repas de "famille" avec, entre autres, la Varia, les Vongolas au grand complet, le Kyuudaime et ses gardiens ainsi que les arcobalenos et le Cavallone. Tout ça, chez la Varia. De quoi faire bien augmenter l'aura de meurtre de Xanxus, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au squale. Après avoir bien fait attention à chaque mot qu'il adressait à son tyrannique de boss et d'amant, il s'assit à côté de Dino, priant secrètement pour qu'une guerre interfamiliale ne se déclenche pas. Parce que oui, Xanxus semblait être d'une humeur à tirer sur le premier qui lui adresserait la parole, et c'est pourquoi Squalo faisait bien attention à ne pas le regarder afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Jusqu'à ce que LA chose absolue arrive : le Kyuudaime fit l'ultime erreur de parler à son cher fi-fils. Oui, grossière erreur de sa part, alors que tout le monde faisait bien attention à ne pas le regarder. Surtout qu'il lui parla de Tsuna et d'histoire concernant le fait qu'il était le boss mais qu'il avait besoin de Xanxus, et blablabla. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une serveuse malchanceuse eut peur de l'aura de Xanxus et renversa malencontreusement le pichet de vin sur sa belle chemise du boss. Qui vit grandir ses cicatrices et faillit tuer la jeune fille. Alors que Squalo suivait bien sagement le conseil de son livre, Xanxus se tourna vers lui et lui balança au visage, sans motif apparent, le pichet d'eau. Passé le choc et la suffocation due à l'eau glacée, le squale se leva et regarda Xanxus, attendant une quelconque explication.

« Sale déchet ! Tu m'ignores depuis ce matin, t'as refusé de baiser hier et tu oses te mettre à côté de ce pxtain de cheval aîlé ? Et depuis quand tu restes calme et en dehors d'un conflit ? Tu aurais du prendre ma défense, intervenir, quelque chose, au lieu de faire ta peureuse !

- V-VOI Mais Xanxus-

- Ferme là ! Et fais un meilleur usage de ta langue ! »

Suite à cette entrevue des plus romantiques et passionnantes, Squalo partit changer de chemise, tout comme Xanxus. Enfin, bizarrement, ils mirent tout deux longtemps à se changer…

Le lendemain, Tsuna téléphona au squale, qui fut fortement surpris de cet appel.

- VOI, qu'est-c'qui t'arrives ?

- Hum, Squalo-kun, comme nous ne t'avons revu ni toi, ni Xanxus, je me demandais comment vous alliez.

- T'aurais aussi pu appeler Xanxus, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça !

- Squalo, penses-tu réellement que ton amant m'aurait répondu ?

- VOI C'est pas mon amant !

- Et c'était quoi les cris de plaisir qui ont résonnés dans le manoir pendant plus d'une heure ? »

Squalo raccrocha immédiatement, maudissant tout à la fois le repas, le Kyuudaime et Tsuna. Puis son regard se posa sur le petit livre de Lussuria. Quelle belle merde, ce livre, tiens ! Il avait suivit la pensée qui vise à garder son calme, et tout ce que ça avait donné, c'était une engueulade avec Xanxus en public, et une partie de jambe en l'air. Certes, il n'aurait pas du refuser la veille de se faire prendre par son boss. Il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, qu'un Xanxus en rut doit toujours être satisfait !


	4. Dignité

Squalo continuait de lire son livre de temps en temps, n'ayant rien d'autre sous la main. Il tenait à avoir l'air occupé, afin que Xanxus n'ait pas la malheureuse idée de lui refiler des dossiers à faire. Ainsi, il s'était laissé prendre à sa lecture, n'ayant cependant pas forcément l'idée d'appliquer ses conseils ô combien désastreux. Pourtant, un jour où Xanxus était de forte mauvaise humeur et préférait noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool, Squalo lut une pensée qui l'interpella. Intitulée "Embellisement", elle disait qu'"il suffit parfois d'un mot pour embellir la journée d'une personne de notre entourage". Le squale, motivé par ces propos, alla voir Xanxus dans son bureau. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, bien que ce dernier lui lance un regard noir. Finalement, après quelques minutes à bredouiller des inepties sur le temps et Belphegor, Squalo prit son courage à deux mains. Il lui dit alors qu'il l'aimait, espérant qu'entendre cela pour la première fois de sa part ferait plaisir à son boss, même s'il se doutait que ce dernier ne montrerait rien. Cependant, ce propos sembla tellement absurde à entendre dans la bouche du squale que Xanxus en rit à gorge déployé. Squalo, blessé dans sa fierté par la réaction de son boss, préféra tourner des talons et partir avec un semblant de dignité…


	5. Bisounours Land

Après tant de mésaventures causées par ce foutu livre, Squalo était persuadé que le seul but de ce cadeau était de lui pourrir la vie, ou de l'amener à faire des choses ridicules qui ne lui ressemblent pas. La preuve, le squale avait encore en travers la réaction de Xanxus à sa "déclaration", deux semaines plus tôt. Depuis, il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer ou bien l'insulter encore davantage que d'ordinaire !

Revenons à nos moutons. Squalo sut que ce livre, c'était de la merde, le jour où il eut le malheur de lire la pensée "Ami". Quand un livre vous conseille de "ne pas considérer un inconnu comme un ennemi potentiel ou un intrus, mais comme un ami" et qu'il faut "l'accueillir et se comporter avec lui comme tel au lieu de lui être hostile de prime abord", vous pouvez être sur que les auteurs sont de vrais crétins qui ne sont pas dans la mafia, mais à Bisounours Land !


End file.
